Support is requested to enable the Battelle Mass Spectrometry Laboratory to provide a high-resolution mass spectrometry service for biomedical scientists, assist in the training of biomedical scientists in the applications of mass spectrometry, and to carry out research involving mass spectrometry and its application to the health sciences. The mass spectrometry service and training will be primarily for scientists in the Midwest, but will not be restricted to that area. The research portion of the program will include further development of chemical-ionization mass spectrometry and computer processing of both low and high resolution mass spectrometric data. Biomedical research which will receive special attention include: indentification of inborn errors of metabolism, detection and identification of drugs and drug metabolites in body fluid extracts, and structure elucidation of natural products.